


The Bathtub

by SolumSam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolumSam/pseuds/SolumSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a see-through bathtub and Cas happens to come home early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bathtub

When Dean first saw the bathtub, his cheeks bloomed a furious shade of red and he hesitantly handed the waiting employee a wad of cash. Cas had told him to get a new bath because their's was rusting and the white color wasn't really there anymore - so Dean drove to Best Buy on his day off and looked for the simplest tub there was. 

But his plans fell through when he laid eyes on this one. He couldn't help himself. Something about it made him impulsively ask the price to a passing employee and eventually bought it, only to have it shipped to their house a week later. 

Maybe he was embarrassed about getting the thing at first, but now, as a nine-inch dildo was making its way into Dean's hole, he really couldn't care less.  


Cas wasn't home - he wouldn't be getting home for another hour or so. That gave Dean plenty of time to finish and get himself cleaned up.  


Maybe a bathtub wasn't the best place for being fucked by a plastic toy, but it was definitely going in much easier and the warm water made it so much more pleasant. So maybe it was. 

Dean bit his lip as the toy slid all the way in, the thickness of it stretching his hole with a delicious burn. A whimper escaped his lips and he closed his eyes, relishing the feeling before pulling it all the way out and shoving it back in. Dean really wasn't one for waiting, and he actually enjoyed the burn that it gave, so he fucked himself on it quickly, finding a beautiful rhythm that made him quiver with pleasure. 

Throwing his head back, he rode the toy in sync with its thrusts, bucking his hips into the air and coming back down with a splash. His erection was throbbing, and he cried out once his other hand grabbed it, sliding up and down at the same time the dildo brushed against his prostate. 

"God," he whined, loving the sight of his dick pearling precum at the head. His entire body shook as he felt his orgasm build, electricity pumping through his veins. "C-Cas," he moaned, shoving the toy in and out of his stretched hole. 

"Dean." 

Dean jumped. His head snapped to the left, only to find Castiel standing at the doorway, his eyes widened and his full lips parted. Dean swallowed. "Cas," he groaned, pumping his erection now at a brutal pace. "Oh, oh, oh," he whined, and then he felt himself cumming, long ropes releasing into the air and on his chest. "Ohhhh," he moaned, his hips stuttering as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, all the while staring directly into Castiel's eyes.

Moments after, he slipped out the dildo from his sloppy hole and closed his eyes, feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

"God, Dean," Cas's voice came, sounding completely and utterly wrecked. "I'm so fucking glad you got that bathtub."

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited at all - I wrote it in like 20 minutes for a Facebook prompt.  
> Hopefully it didn't completely suck! Please leave kudos/comments if you can, they mean the world to me!


End file.
